


Busy Day

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ianto is babey, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Ianto Jones, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto's had a busy day
Relationships: John Hart/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 28





	Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Emerged from a dream that I had, and I was sad it wasn't real lmao. The dream was wild tho lmao, unlike this

Ianto stepped in from the Hub garage and let his shoulders drop finally. Their Rift gift had been completely chaotic for the whole day, the team run ragged around the city to keep it from killing people or at least harming them and it seemed almost impossible to catch without killing it too and even then, it was a tough son of a bitch that wouldn’t go down. They had cornered the thing when it decided to show them a neat trick it had. The alien could possess people and Ianto had happened to be the closest, his body had been taken over and taken around Cardiff against his will and after somehow getting free, Ianto still had moments where he forgot he was in control again. The drive back to the Hub, the alien locked safely in a secure container, Ianto had spaced out for the whole ride, exhausted mentally and physically.

Being back in the Hub was a relief, Gwen having shot off to order them some food as they all need something to up their energy before they were sent home.

“Ianto?” He turned his head to see John, the lack of the nickname showing just how tired he was too. “Owen said he’d check you over after everyone’s rested unless there’s anything immediately concerning.”

“‘m fine thanks.” Ianto said back, feeling his eyes drop shut for a moment and when he opened them again John was gone and Ianto was sure he’d fallen asleep on his feet for the briefest of moments. He decided he had enough energy to make everyone coffee so Ianto headed over to his little area, definitely dropping off again until the coffee machine beeped at him. Managing to stay away to make everyone else drinks, Ianto loaded them up onto a tray and began his walk down to the boardroom which served as their eating quarters.

“Coffee, thank you Ianto!” Jack said a little too loudly, somehow still jovial despite having done more than the rest of them. Ianto put it down to his immortality but even he caught the Captain yawning earlier. Everyone gave out small, muttered words of gratitude as he passed out the mugs, everyone with their own favourite one, Ianto taking the Welsh dragon one for himself and sitting down in his seat beside John as Gwen arrived with the food, right on time. That was also distributed around and everyone began to wearily attack their food, not the typical wolfing down like they usually exercised at meal time. Everyone really was exhausted. Ianto, food and coffee untouched, decided he’d eat in a moment, letting himself take a moment of rest in case he face-planted his food and as soon as he shut his eyes, he was asleep.

~~~

“Jack,  _ shh! _ ” Tosh whispered as Jack was telling them about some tale, as John found he always seemed to do whenever they ate as a group. The woman drew everyone’s attention, and she pointed to John, until he realised she wasn’t point  _ at _ him but  _ near  _ him, and he turned to find a head of dark brown hair. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed Ianto resting his head on his shoulder, maybe because it had happened so many times, John was used to it. “He’s asleep.” Tosh told them and John couldn’t help the small curl of his lips, watching the sleeping man, who was silent for now until his snore would start up because they always did and John was  _ very _ familiar with them.

“He went through a lot today, bless him.” Gwen cooed, eyes gentle as she turned back to her food and the chatting resumed, just quiet this time. John, however, didn’t look away just yet, shifting his chair closer to Ianto and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
